Angel in the cherry blossom tree
by ela5
Summary: sakura is an angel who has fallen from the sky and naruto, sasuke, garra, neji, and sai found her in a cherry blossom tree; what will this boys do with a cute angel
1. Chapter 1

Summary: sakura is an angel who has fallen from the sky and naruto, sasuke, garra, neji, and sai found her in a cherry blossom tree; what will this boys do with a cute angel.

_Thinking_

Talking

_**Inner talking**_

Angel in the cherry blossom tree

It was a peaceful day in the konoha mountains, five boys wore camping and enjoying nature with all his glory.

"hey teme look what I catch" scream naruto while showing his catch of a fish.

"now shut up cook it dobe, im dying of hungry" said sasuke while his stomach was growling.

"sai get some wood" said naruto as he too was hungry.

"what make you think I will do anything you say, dickless wonder" said sai as he stomach was growling even more then before.

"we are hungry and I ordered you to bring us wood" ( **wow… well done naruto**)

"no" he said as he painted.

"why don't you just go" said neji while meditating as to trying to ignored his hunger.

"I said no white eye freak" answered sai.

"then you go naruto" neji told him.

"what…I just got the fish and now you want me to get the wood that not fair" retorted naruto.

"well it is you fault that we got lost in this forsaken place" sasuke said.

"hey how was I to know that the pervisain will give me bad directions"

Flashback:

"so you kids are going camping" said Jirajay

"yup" as naruto fix his back pack.

" well I better give you some directions and this compassed so you'll wont get lost" as he handed him the compassed and told him were to.

-

-

-

"Ok here we are guys, isn't great" said naruto

"no" they all said

"hey come on we are at the wild we are doing what man do" said naruto as he got up in a rock and put his chest high and his hands in his hips as proclaiming I-am-a-man.

"I don't have idea how got myself in all this" said sasuke as he got his hands in his pockets.

"hey uchiha, you not the only one who got drag by this idiot" said neji.

"come on guys the adventure awaits us" shouted naruto as he run with excitement.

"we better catch him if we don't then we ended up lost" said garra.

-

-

"ok we go left and the we turn to this side and then we go over to this cave…" naruto.

"are you sure dobe" said sasuke

"yes come on" said naruto as they went to all that.

-

30 minutes

" this is getting to long" said sai

-

One hour

"dam im hungry" said garra.

-

two hours

"were the hell are you taking us" neji said as he look mad and tire.

"come we are almost their" naruto said as he too look tire.

-

3 hours more

"NARUTO WE ARE LOST" scream sasuke with rage as everyone to look about to kill naruto.

"come we aren't lost we are were we are" said naruto as to hide that they are lost.

"naruto run" said sai as he got up and chase naruto with the other guys.

End of flashback

"Now he we are lost with no food, cause some ate on the way up here" said sasuke as he look at naruto with hatred.

"come on I was hungry and in the verge to die without any ramen" said naruto.

"just shut up naruto and get with the cooking." said neji.

"hey were is garra" said sai as he look for his lost friend.

"he is sleeping on his tent" said neji

"ok , I should go check on him" said sai as he go to garra tent and open it while discovering that garra was holding on them.

"Garra you got chocolate, you red headed freak" as he tackled garra and try to take his last chocolate.

"hey what going on…garra you were holding on us" as neji and sasuke came and jump at them.

"hey guys are you'll playing" said naruto as he came back with wood.

"give me that"

"no I need it"

"well I need to"

"you said you don't like sweet"

"I don't care im starving"

"GIVE IT"

As they fight, naruto nodes how beautiful the night look, but then he nodes

A pink shooting star, "hey guys are shooting stars pink".

as they stop fighting cause one the chocolate was squash and naruto said something so stupid.

"no you dobe" said sasuke as he too saw the flashing light that was pink that crash near by.

"what was that" said neji as he got up.

"who nose, let just eat" said sai as ignored the flash of light

Naruto who was a curios type when to check up, "dobe were are you going" as sasuke ran after naruto as the guys did the same, well sai wanted to stay but was to hungry and naruto was the one who was cooking.

-

As they approached the place the saw a beautiful cheery blossom tree blooming.

"that strange we are in the middle of fall and its cold in this mountains" as neji look at the tree while naruto run torts it.

"wow this tree is so big and beautiful" as he look at it while walking around it, he trip on something and fell flat to the floor.

"ouch" as he got up to rub his head and look on what trip on.

Their was a girl sleeping under he tree with long pink hair that went to her feet, with white creamy skin that look soft to touch, and a white beautiful gown with white ribbons on it that make her look more beautiful.

"hey guys" call naruto to told them about his discovery.

"what dobe" as sasuke and the guys came to see what their blond idiot friend did.

"whata…" said sai as he look at the sleeping girl.

"is she ok" said garra as to surprised to see a girl sleeping in in here, but not showing it.

Neji when to check on her, if she was still alive, "yeah, she just sleeping" as he look at her more closer and remove a strand of hair face she had the most adorable face he had ever seen.

Sasuke approached him and the girl, "we should take her to our camping side and to see who she is".

As neji was picking her up he nodes that she had wings on her back.

I hope you like this story, im having some problem on putting my other one, cause I don't know how to put a new chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thinking_

Talking

_**Inner talking**_

Hello angel

As the wind blew and 5 campers wore enjoying their time…

"……" the five wore shock to see a girl who was right their sleeping and had wings. Is she angel or is she warring this wings as to fool people, wore some thought of some them.

"oh my god, we found an angel…,cool" scream naruto from joy as he runs and see if she was for real.

Neji who was the one holding her saw that they wore coming out her back; he couldn't believe, their not such thing as angels, but here he is holding one.

"neji…instead of looking at her, we should take her now." said garra as he kept his cool.

"yes" as they start walking back with their new guest.

-

-

A warm fire in the middle of the night while everything was silent.

Except for…

"this is awesome, now we can ask for wishes and god she is hot" ranted naruto as he keep looking at her with star in his eyes.

"she is not a genie you dick less" said sai as he look bored.

"how do you know, she doesn't grant wishes?" as he argued with sai.

As they both argued and garra, sasuke, and neji look at them uninterested on their fight, haven't nodes that girl has woken up.

She look at them with her big green eyes that shine as she rub her eye. they stop fighting to nodes that she has woken.

"hello im naruto, and those are garra, teme, teme2, and teme3" as he pointed to them while sasuke, neji, and sai pop a anime vain out.

She look at them curiously and said, "naruto, garra, teme, teme2, and teme3?" she said in a innocently voice. They all look at her and knew that she speak, now the problem is what with those wing?

"so what you name?" ask neji as he hit naruto on the head for that teme thing.

"name…is?" she said as she look at him as asking what do you mean.

"you don't know what your name is" said naruto as he rub his head.

"naruto leave her alone you dobe" said sasuke.

"so you don't have a name or know it" as he look at her closer and turn red, sasuke who has never been this close to a girl and dislike been with them now here he is blushing.

"_what the hell is wrong with me" _

"_**wow she quite a hottie, don't you think"**_

"_who said that?"_

"_**your inner you"**_

"_my inner?"_

" _**yes kid, that thing you get I annoyed when it tells you what you think and want"**_

"…"

"_**never mind"**_

"well if she doesn't have a name, we might as well put her a name" said neji a he too though she was cute.

"what about Jennifer" said naruto

"no…"

"lili"

"No"

"then I give up"

"no that wont do either"

"what about sakura, after all we found her under a tree of cherry blossom." said sai as he started to draw her.

"yeah that sounds fine" said garra while sat next to the tree while watching the mysterious girl with wings.

"alright then your name is sakura" as neji smirk as he patted her hair.

"sakura…" she smile and jump at neji while hugging him. He blush as she hug him, as he felt her soft body next to his.

"_no bad thoughts , im a gentleman"_

"_**yeah right, you are thinking how soft those legs feel and how that nice chest she has"**_

"_no I wasn't"_

She let go of him, and went to hug the others, who too wore blushing.

"sakura, sakura…" she said over and over while jumping for joy as her wings flap too and she descendent from the ground.

The boys wore surprised to see that the wing wore not fake,

"so she is angel" said naruto as he kept looking at her and smile.

"so what do we do we her" ask garra while sakura wings tire out she felt down, but catch by naruto who was the one close to.

"we cant leave her here" said sai as he finished his work that was sakura sitting with her wings and leafs falling down , the stars and the moon in back as he smirk on his greatest art he ever done.

They all thought while sakura was watching them thinking with her green eyes. "then she must come back home with us" said naruto as he widely smile the thought of having her around will make his day.

-

-

-

The next morning the boys got up rely late cause, well let just say trying to take care of angel can be a hassle.

Flashback:

She look at them arguing and saw a leaf pass by so she went and chase it that almost went down the hill of the mountain, she was going to jump and get it but two strong arms grab from her waist in time.

"you shouldn't be wandering of like that, you could get hurt", said garra while smirking as he let go of her.

She nod her head up and down to say she understand, but after few minutes she wander of again.

This kept all night trying to keep her away from dangers she got her self to, like petting strange animals, and eating berries from the bush.

End of flashback.

As they walk on the trail with sakura holding a smirking sasuke hand and the boys growling and thinking '_I should be the one holding her hand, not that emo'_ .

As they found their way home thanks to a old blind man passing by; that took them hours to find it,"yeah were back home now we don't have to eat each other to survive" said garra who was looking at neji all the time and was the next to him.

"…" neji sweat an anime sweat drop and clear his troth.

"ok now that were back how do we get her into town without having no one suspecting her wings" as he try to ignored garra cannibalism.everyone started to think the, "we could try to get something big to hide her wings like a blanket or something" as sasuke pull sakura possible in to his chest and sakura look at him and the guys clueless.

"that will do…" said neji with venom while the guys got madder by every touch sasuke made as he held a strand of her hair up close to his face and smell the sweet cherry blossom that came from her.

"teme, let her go" said naruto as he was going to attack sasuke for touching his angel.

"_**wow, when did she became yours"**_

"_seens I find he"_

"_**That my boy, now go beat the chicken butt hair emo"**_

As naruto was going to jump at sasuke and kick him in the shined sai pull naruto from his collar and said, "we don't have time for you to be fooling around" as he drag him.

Few minutes they found a something to cover sakura and her wings, but the hard thing was…

Flashback:

As they hide sakura from everyone to see, sasuke was attack by a blond with blues eyes, "sasuke you back, my love I miss you so much, se should go on a date" said ino as she clng to sasuke arm. Sasuke was about to yell at her to get off but then ino look at sakura who was hiding in the bushes, "hello their, im ino" as she approached her, but was stop by naruto who was blabbing 'about how was you day' and 'ramen'. "naruto will you get of my way" said ino as she punch naruto out of the way to find that the girl had just dissapered and the guys to.

"dam it with all the people who can catch her why did it have to be you girlfriend, uchiha" said sai as he carry sakura like a sack of potatoe while running. "she not my girlfriend" scream sasuke as he ran to.

"hey why did you'll leave with her" scream naruto as he try to catch up with them; then garra appeared out nowhere with a huge blanket and grab sakura and cover her with the blanket as he carry her in bridal style to their home.

"garra you going to pay" scream guys as they started to chase him back home, while hearing a scream from the ichakaru ramen owner, screaming 'I been robe'.

End of flashback.

-

-

They arrive to their apartment, tired from all that running and bad experiences with nature.

"god were home, thank god" said neji as he walk at the door to open it.

"so you'll back from your trip" said a Pearson holding a bottle sake and drinking it.

Well this is a douse.

who will keep sakura?; and who will help garra with his craving for human flesh? And who is this person drinking sake? ;

See yah


	3. Chapter 3

Now what do we do?

"tsunade, hello" said sai who was trying to move away, but was stop by a hand that grab his collar pull him back, "you'll five are in trouble" she said with an evil glinned in her eyes as she move closer to the frightened and sweating teens who seem they wore piss their pants , well actually that will be naruto.

"wh-at dddid weeee dooo…?"said sasuke who knows that he will be demolish by the all mighty tsunade.

She pointed to wall of the neighbors who use to stay their but move away cause he couldn't take having neighbors(that will be naruto, sasuke, sai, garra, and neji) who just destroyed his home and now their is a big hole, the size of freaking fat when he eats to much and needs someone to push him in or roll him in but he is like a sumo, and he was used as bowling ball and destroyed the poor defensless wall that help the poor people who live their but now was destroyed by the evil spawns of sainted who ruined their perfect little life; uh…oh ok back to our story.

"what happen here" said the tsunade who look like she was going in murdered mode.

"well you see…their was a big fat man who pass by and…he felt down and end crash into the wall!" lied garra who dint show any fear, he wasn't scared of the old lady.

"alright then if you going to lie about it, then I have no choice, but to" she crack her knuckles ready to beat them up for what they did to her precious bulding. Yes tsunade is the manager of the greatest apartment of Konoha, and technically this the only place you can find to buy a stupid apartment, that has infest it with rats and cockroaches, in that the ceiling is falling apart and their manager is an alcoholic.

Oh hey tsunade, eh…I dint mean the things I said I was been created.

Wait your going to kill me cause I insulted you and you stinking apartments that a hooboes live in…ohoo…ahhhhhhhhhhh.

-

-

Please wait, we are having technical problems…ahhhhhhhhh please no….!

-

-

"now is you'll turn" she approached them while she smile evilly and had a look that she wanted to spill blood. But just then she had nodes their was some one cover in a ramen shop flier standing their looking at them, she couldn't see her face.

"who are you?" she ask while she stop almost punching poor naruto who was now in the floor begging for mercy.

Sakura dint say anything, she only tilted her head. "I said who are you" now a piss of tsunade approaching sakura, the boys try to stop her but was push away by her enormous strength, she came closer to her and pull away the flier of her.

"no tsunade…don't look" scream the boys while they to stop her. The cloak went down on the floor and their was death silent. their stood a sakura with no wings on her back only her cheerful self.

"kawai…you are so adorable" cry tsunade while she in brace sakura with all her love of cute stuff. Yes tsunade is weak went it come to cute things, and sakura of course was cute.

The boy look now more confused, but ignored that and grab sakura, open the door and ran inside.

-

-

"sakura what happen to your wings?", ask sasuke who fell to the floor and sat close to her, as the guys look at her hoping to get answered to all this weariness standing. "…achoo", sneezed sakura as her wings pop out.

"well…now we know they dint disappeared", said sai scratching his head.

"how…wha…" try to said naruto.

"shut up". garra grab a bat and hit on to naruto head, hoping it will help him with his brain cells. (kids don't try this at home)

"garra…why did you do that". neji pointed to now a seemly dead blond who spirit was coming out.

"I don't know…I need to hit someone". he shrugged and went to the kitchen.

"…never mind, ok sakura we need you to get you some close". sasuke look at her and saw how much dirt she had in her close and body. "_wow…she look so good even with dirt in her_" he thought but shook his head, remembering he is an uchiha.

Sakura look at her close and then she took them taking then off,

"w-ait…s-top".they try to said something but their face wore red, while steam come out of them, and had bloody nose.

"_oh my god my first time seeing a naked girl, and im not ready" _thought naruto while he a big stream of blood came out his nose and almost passing out from the blow and the hotness.

"_ok neji try to relax…don't look…you cant look…ahhh I die and went to heaven". _he fell to the ground try to hold himself and his dignity.

"_my she has such a lovely body I wonder if I could draw her… dang it all the blood is getting in the way". _sai started drawing her in the position she was, while looking at the guys with that cute look in her face and seating in the groundonly wearing her birthday close.

"_dam itachi…you and your porn, hiding under your bed…why did I have to watch it, hey are my pants getting tight?"_. he ran to bathroom. (…yeah im it better not knowing what happen next to him)

Garra who came back from eating was shocked and surprised while his face when red and scream 'boobs" and ran off to his room.

Sakura who had no idea what she did came close to the red and cover with their on blood boys, by crawling. now their was a big freaking puddle of blood in the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

hey everyone sorry i havent been working on my . Angel in the cherry blossom tree , petals saga

and my sweet sakuchan sister.

but to make up for lazyness im writhing a new one, is call "the red riding hood sakura".

but im having some problem on choosing who will be the bad wolf or any character in the red riding hood story im writhing

so vote please: for the bad wolf

-garra

-sasuke

-naruto

-itachi

-deidara

-sai

-kakashi

-neji

-sasori

-kiba

-tobi

or

-kabuto

please review...


End file.
